1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a basket and mounting arrangement for use in a refrigerator/freezer storage compartment. More specifically, the invention is directed to an improved basket arrangement for use in storing goods in a refrigerator/freezer storage compartment and a mounting assembly for slidably and vertically adjustably supporting the basket within the storage compartment in a manner which maximizes the storage capacity of the basket while assuring that any goods stored in the basket will not interfere with the selective movement of the basket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Slidably mounted refrigerator/freezer storage compartment baskets are known in the art. Such known arrangements are generally mounted within the storage compartment upon a pair of guide rails such that the bottom of the basket simply rests atop the rails. Unfortunately, these known slidably basket mounting assemblies do not provide for readily and vertically adjusting the position of the baskets within the storage compartment.
It is further known in the art to slidably mount a basket to a pair of spaced guide rails secured within a storage compartment by utilizing a plurality of rollers which are attached to the basket and engage the guide rails. Although this type of arrangement provides for smooth operation of the basket into and out of the storage compartment, such a mounting arrangement requires rather precise tolerances in order to assure the smooth operation of the mounting assembly and also significantly adds to its cost. In addition, unless auxiliary rollers or guide rails are utilized, these known arrangements also do not provide for vertically adjusting the position of the basket within the storage compartment.
Finally, it is also known in the art to provide baskets with longitudinally extending flanges that project outwardly along a top edge of the basket's sides which can be used in combination with a pair of guide rails mounted in the storage compartment to enable the basket to be slidably mounted therein. In these arrangements, it is often found that goods stored in the basket interfere with the smooth operation of the slidable mounting assembly, especially when wire baskets are utilized.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a basket and mounting arrangement for use in the refrigerator/freezer storage compartment which will enable the basket to be readily slidable and vertically adjustable within the compartment in a cost-effective manner while assuring that any goods stored in the basket will not interfere with the movement of the basket.